My Little Pony: The Face
by BlackBolt123
Summary: Fire Blaze couldn't resist that cute lil' face that her coltfriend made, and she knew it. For Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus! Enjoy!


**For Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus! Enjoy!**

**The Face – by BlackBolt123**

Fire Blaze, the Element of Friendship was many things, but there was one, teensy little thing she was not. A push-over, if people wanted something she did not want to give she'd refuse, if someone needed an autograph she'd deny the request, but if Gold Spark did his signature puppy dog face? She'd give him anything in the world.

This did not mean she was weak by any means, as ponies, like her fellow Elements, had tried to use "The face" on her and failed. Only Gold could perform such a feat that would make the great Bearer of Friendship do whatever he asked. Gold of course did not use this to his advantage but, he liked it when she would say no to anyone but him, it made him feel special.

The town of Ponyville was wide awake, everyone was on the move as it was the Summer Sun Celebration today. All through the town there was laughing and happiness.

Where the Elements were, the Powerful 7 were going to enjoy the festival as well, except for Fire Blaze

She did not think they should be wasting time going to a festival that would come every year, when they could be training. But Suntime, Twilight Sky, Thunder Clap, Lightning Strike and the others would _not _give up easily.

"Gosh, come oooon, Fire, live a little, will ya? You're grumpier than usual," Suntime complained.

The orange Pegasus turned away stubbornly, not wanting any part of the charade.

Thunderclap decided to try next, "You always train, and you deserve a break." He stated.

"I said no, my answer is final." Fire Blaze replied firmly, leaving no room for negotiation.

"Please, Thunderclap is right, you need this." Twilight Sky pleaded, not wanting to leave her behind.

Fire kept walking towards the exit, not stopping for anypony, that  
is until she heard a soft pleading voice behind her, one she knew very, very well.

"Please, Fire. It won't be the same without you," Gold Spark pleaded and Fire turned her head a little in his direction, he then took this as a good sign and continued. "Come on Fire, I-I want y-you there." He finished, stuttering towards the end because of the way his words sounded.

Fire was now blushing, though you couldn't see it, Gold however, was not lucky enough and you could see his crimson blush clear as day. She turned all the way around to face her friends. Lightning Strike could see Fire Blaze was effected by Gold's request and encouraged her.

"Aww, come on, girl, look at his poor little face." Lighting Strike said in a sympathetic tone. Soon all the 7 caught on and were using the white stallion to their advantage.

"Yes, Fire Blaze, look, he wants you to be with him. He won't have fun without you there." Suntime added, knowing her friend was having a hard time saying no.

Then Gold Spark did something that set both the elements and Fire Blaze off. He lowered his head, stuck out his lip slightly and looked up. Everypony in the room was speechless at how completely adorable Gold could be. Even I, the narrator, found the face cute, and that was saying a lot.

"Please, Fire Blaze, I just want you there with me." He said in an endearing tone, finally making his object of affection lose all control that her training had given her.

"Of course I'll come!" Fire yelled after holding it in for so long.

Gold jumped up and ran over to her, bobbing with excitement, "Really? You'll come? Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Gold grabbed Fire and kissed her for a long time. They stayed like this for a while until Celestia came in and cleared her throat, the two immediately let go of each other, laughing nervously.

"Well, are you two lovebirds coming or what?" Celestia said in a slight impatient tone of voice, surprising all her students.

"Coming, Princess." Gold replied, Fire's hoof in his own, and following the group to the festival.

**I hope you liked this! For Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus!**


End file.
